Mabel's Birthday Party on Waluigi's Island
by FanMario
Summary: Dipper & Jason celabate Mabel's birthday when Waluigi crashes it. Special Guest in story.
1. Happy Birthday Waluigi?

**Chapter 1: HAPPY BIRTHDAY "Waluigi"?**** Hey guys its FanMario, today I'm celebrating Mable_Pines birthday! This is on September 15! Enjoy! There is a special guest in this story….**

Dipper & Jason: HAPPY BIRTHDAY MABEL!

Mabel: Thanks guys!

Jason: I got you a present for you, wait I left at the shack hold on.

Mabel: Okay I'll wait.

(Someone comes out of the bush)

Waluigi: WAH! HA! HA! HA! It's someone's birthday, I think I'll crash it.

Dipper: I made you this cake Mabel!

Mabel: Thank you Dipper.

(Dipper cuts Mabel a slice when Waluigi throws the cake at Dipper's face)

Dipper: Hey what's the big idea?!

Waluigi: WAH! HA! You look like cake!

Mabel: Hey you tall purple man, say sorry to my brother!

Waluigi: Why should I? (Pushes Mabel on the ground)

Mabel: oof!

Waluigi: Waluigi number one!

(Jason comes back with Mabel's present)

Jason: okay Mabel I got you- WALUIGI! WAIT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!

Waluigi: You didn't invite me.

Jason: I didn't even give you an invention; if I did I'd never invite you, because you make trouble!

Waluigi: Trouble is my middle name!

(Mabel gets up)

Mabel: Hold on is there another way take make you two stop fighting?

Waluigi: Let's go to my Island! But Jason can't play.

Jason: You son of a *Bleep*!

Mabel: Jason, watch the langauge.

Waluigi: Anyway, the boy in the blue hat can play.

Dipper: Wait me? (Cleaning the cake off his face)

Waluigi: Let's go already!

Jason: Wait a minute! That's three players, you need one more!

Waluigi: Almost forgot! JOHNEY!

ProtonJon: I told my name is Jon!

Jason: PROTONJON! Why are you with Waluigi?

ProtonJon: He's my partner!

Jason: (Facepalm) Okay! Let's go to Waluigi's Island!

**END OF CHAPTER!**

**Please review and follow Mable_Pines.**


	2. Turns 1-5

**Chapter 2: Waluigi's Island, Turns 1-5.**

Jason: So why are you here Jon?

ProtonJon: Because I want to help Waluigi instead of Chugga.

Jason: Whatever. Here's the star-lift. Everybody ready?

Dipper: Yep.

Mabel: Ready to go.

Waluigi: Let's go already.

ProtonJon: MY BODY IS READY!

(Everyone is staring at Jon)

ProtonJon: What?

(Everyone gets on the Star-lift)

Jason: Alright guys, I'll be your host for Waluigi's Island. This board will be 20 turns.

**That's how long this FanFic is.**

Jason: Mini-games are set to all. No Handi-cap. Bonus Stars are on. Let's go.

_5 Minutes later when the Blue Star landed on Waluigi's Island._

Jason: Alright were here! I'll decide the turn order. Mabel goes first because it's her birthday.

Mabel: YAY!

Jason: Dipper goes Second.

Dipper: Cool.

Jason: ProtonJon goes Third.

ProtonJon: K.

Jason: And Waluigi goes last.

Waluigi: NO!

Jason: Now let's get this party started. (Gives everyone ten coins)

**Turn 1**

Mabel: (Rolls a 5) (Buys a Mushroom) (Lands on a Blue Space and gets 3 coins)

Dipper: (Rolls a 3) (Buys a Reverse Mushroom) (Lands on a Blue Space and gets 3 coins)

Proton Jon: (Rolls a 1) (Lands on a Red Space and loses 3 coins)

Waluigi: (Rolls a 10) (Lands on a Happening Space and turns the counter to 4)

(2 vs. 2 Minigame; Dipper and Mabel vs. Jon and Waluigi)

Jason: In Slot Synch, player will hit blocks. Score; Toad=3 points, Koopa=2 points, Goomba= 1 point, Baby Bowser= -1 point.

_5 Minutes later after the mini-game is over._

Dipper & Mabel's score: 13 points

Jon & Waluigi: 8 Points

Dipper and Mabel: I'm the best!

**Turn 2**

Mabel: (Rolls a 8) (Goes up on the spinner) (Took the right arrow) (Lands on a Blue Space and get 3 coins)

Dipper: (Rolls a 2) (Lands on a Blue Space)

ProtonJon: (Rolls a 3) (Lands on a Blue Space)

Waluigi: (Rolls a 1) (Goes up on the spinner) (Lands on an Item Space)

Jason: In Winner's Wheel, the items spin in one way and the spinner in another way. So time it right. Items: Baby Bowser's

Waluigi: (Presses button to stop wheel) Got Item! (Won a Poison Mushroom)

(4-Player Mini-game)

Jason: In Water Whirled, players will race 5 laps around a water track. This will get slippery.

_5 Minutes later after the Mini-Game is over._

Mabel: I'm the Best!

**Turn 3**

Mabel: (Rolls a 10) (Buys a Cellular Shopper) (Buys a Star) YAHOO! I GOT A STAR! (Lands on a Blue Space)

Dipper: (Rolls a 6) (Goes right on the spinner) (Lands on a Blue Space)

Proton Jon: (Rolls a 2) (Lands on a happening space and turns the counter to 3)

Waluigi: (Rolls a 4) (Lands on a Bowser Space)

Bowser: Waluigi you lose 20 coins! (Waves good-bye)

(2 vs. 2 Minigame; Dipper and Mabel vs. Waluigi and Jon)

Jason: In Log Jam, one player will pick up a log and pass it to the other player. The other player chops the wood.

_5 Minutes later after chopping wood._

Dipper & Mabel's score: 15 logs.

Jon & Waluigi: 14 logs.

Dipper and Mabel: I'm the best!

**Turn 4**

Mabel: (Uses Mushroom) (Rolls a 12) (Lands on a Blue Space)

Dipper: (Uses Reverse Mushroom) (Uses on him-self) (Rolls a 5) (Goes up on the Spinner) (Lands on a Bowser Space)

Bowser: (Gives Dipper a Bowser Phone) (Waves Good-bye)

ProtonJon: (Rolls a 10) (Goes up on the Spinner) (Lands on a happening space and switched the bridges to All-Space island)

Waluigi: (Rolls a 6) (Lands on a Blue Space)

(1 vs. 3 Minigame; Mabel, Jon, and Waluigi vs. Dipper)

Jason: In Spot-Light Swim; one player escapes three lights the others players use.

_5 Minutes later._

Dipper: I'm the Best!

**Turn 5**

Mabel: (Rolls a 2) (Lands on an Item Space)

Toad: Mabel, would you like a weak, good, or strong item?

Mabel: Good Please!

(Toad gives Mabel a Dueling Glove)

Dipper: (Rolls a 3) (Lands on an Item Space)

Baby Bowser: Dipper do you like your sister?

Dipper: Of Course I do!

Baby Bowser: UGH! (Gives Dipper two warp blocks)

ProtonJon: (Rolls a 1) (Lands on a happening space and switched the bridges to All-Space island) *Bleep*

Waluigi: (Rolls a 4) (Lands on a Blue Space)

(4-Player Mini-game)

Jason: In Ice Rink Risk; players will avoid spiny shells on an icy arena.

_5 Minutes later._

Mabel: I'm the best!

**To be continued….**

**Current stats:**

**Mabel: 1 Star, 32 coins**

**Dipper: 44 coins**

**ProtonJon: 10 coins**

**Waluigi: 0 coins**

**Correct me if I'm wrong.**


End file.
